


If I'm So Bad

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Blaster - Freeform, Escort Mission, Gen, Humor, Metal Head, Morph Gun, Sarcasm, Sewers, Show me how it's done, This is all Krew's fault, Threats, ballerinas, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak II. Whilst escorting Krew’s men through the Sewers, Jak can’t take any more of Jinx’s sarcasm. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I get some of the most random (and my best) ideas around 3 a.m. This was one of them. It originated when I was playing the ‘escort Krew’s men through Sewers’ mission and I heard Jinx say about Jak being “neat as a ballerina”, whilst avoiding the lasers. I just had to write this afterwards. Of course, Jinx interacting with anyone is rife for humour, but something about seeing Jak angry at the pyromaniac makes me fall about laughing.
> 
> P.S. I researched the Jak II script on the wiki and saw that Jinx says “sweet as a ballerina”, not what I've written, but it really does sound like he said “neat”…so, now I'm not sure which one's right. :/

_“Neat as a ballerina.”_

Jak hadn’t needed that comment, whilst trying to avoid the continuous beams from the noses of three Metal Heads. The first trio had been a doddle to defeat, but this second group, coupled with Jinx’s comments, had just pushed the seventeen year old over the edge. Jak slung the Blaster into a more comfortable position in his arms and marched over to said pyrotechnician. Daxter appeared suddenly anxious about riding on his best friend’s shoulder.

“If I’m so bad, _you_ show me how it’s done!” the teen snapped, roughly shoving the weapon into the pyromaniac’s hands. A tad confused, the latter just nervously chuckled and grinned beneath his ruddy scarf.

“You’re kiddin’, right?”

Jak did not look like he was kidding.

Cautiously handing the Morph Gun back to its owner, Jinx took a step backwards. “I think I’ll let _you_ handle it.”

“Are you _sure_ about that?” the adolescent snippily enquired.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then.”

The rest of the journey was made in silence.

**The End**


End file.
